Selfless
by Kampfzwockel
Summary: Eine Geschichte über die aufstrebende Magierin Anija Amell, deren blutiger Weg als Grauer Wächter ihr das wahre Antlitz der Welt offenbart und sie in Situationen stürzt, die sie nur dank ihres mangelnden Einschätzungsvermögens grundlegend verändern mag.
1. Kapitel 1 - Veränderung

Es war vorbei. Sie nahm ihren zitternden Arm vom Brustkorb des Mannes. Sanft wie im Schlafe hob und senkte sich sein Körper. Mit blutiger Hand strich sie ihm über die blanke, starke Brust. Er lebte. Das war alles, woran die Frau denken konnte. Ihr lautes, kraftloses Keuchen wurde abermals von dem bestialischen Gebrüll des Erzdämons übertönt. Scharf zerrte der Wind an der kleinen Gestalt, als das Monster einen weiteren Kreis über sie hinweg zog, einen Flammenschwall in Richtung eines Spähturmes spie und ihn so einriss. Die roten, scharfen Augen der Frau fixierten den Drachen. Ihr blieb nun nur noch eine Aufgabe. Sie erhob sich langsam, brach jedoch sogleich wieder in die Knie. Aus dem Keuchen wurde ein Gurgeln. In wenigen Sekunden färbte sich das zuvor gräuliche Hemd tiefrot. Unter die Brust und auf den Mund presste die Weißhaarige ihre Hände, versuchte krampfhaft ein husten zu unterdrücken. Schwer tropfte ihr Lebenssaft auf den schwarzen Grund. Doch davon konnte sich die Frau nicht aufhalten lassen. Der Tod wäre Befreiung. Aber ihr stünde niemals ewige Ruhe bevor. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie das Auge des schlafenden Mannes zuckte. Es war Zeit. Gewaltsam rappelte sie sich auf ihre zitternden Beine, setzte langsam einen Fuß vor dem anderen. Taumelnd schleppte sie sich zur Mitte des Turmes. Mehr und mehr verschwamm und verdunkelte sich ihre Sicht. Blut über Blut strömte beinahe aus ihrer Wunde. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein der Bestie hoch oben am Himmel. Der Blick des Erzdämonen traf sie. Laut brüllte er und änderte die Flugbahn in ihre Richtung. Die Weißhaarige spürte es. Ein letztes Mal durchströmten diese ungehaltenen Kräfte ihren Körper. Sie fokussierte alle Macht in ihre Hand und streckte sie dem Erzdämon entgegen. Sie waren die letzten, in deren Händen nun das Schicksal alles Lebens lag. Und sie würde ihn nicht siegen lassen. Natürlich wusste Tri, dass sie nicht sein erstes Ziel sein würde. Einer war noch übrig. Er sollte die Verderbnis beenden, dafür sorgte die Weißhaarige.

„Tri!", hörte die Frau eine Männerstimme nach ihr rufen.

Sie schielte über ihre Schulter hinweg, sah, wie der zuvor schwer verletzte Mann wieder auf die Beine kam. Wild peitschte ihm das dunkelblonde Haar über die Augenklappe.

„Tri!", rief er erneut und wollte zu ihr. Jedoch schlang sich Gestein um seine Füße und er konnte keinen Schritt gehen.

Rötlich schlängelten sich die Energien um ihren erhobenen Arm. Der Erzdämon kam näher. Verdorbenes Feuer preschte zwischen den riesigen Stoßzähnen hervor.

„Du bist gabst mir ein Leben...", sprach sie laut. Beinahe drohte ihre Stimme zu versagen. Von ihrem Kinn tropfte Blut. „... und ich gebe dir meines."

Flammen überzogen den Platz, bis die Frau in diesen verschwand.

* * *

><p>„Amell!"<p>

Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf zur Tür. Bereits ein wenig ungeduldig schien ein Templer auf sie zu warten.

„Anija Amell!" Stieß der Mann erneut mit fester Stimme hervor. Zügig stand die Schülerin von ihrem Bett auf und trat auf ihn zu.

„J-Ja?" Nervös griff sie sich in den weichen Saum ihrer Robe und blickte demütig zu dem deutlich größeren Templer in voller Rüstung auf. Wie immer viel ihr das matte, blaue Haar voluminös aufgedreht über die Schultern.

„Es ist Zeit." Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich und schielte kurz hinter sich. Einige ihrer Zimmergenossinnen starrten sie an. Argwohn, Zweifel standen in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben, in manchen von ihnen gar ein wenig Sorge.

Der Templer trat zur Seite, sodass Anija durch die Tür gehen konnte. Schweren Herzens schluckte sie den Kloß im Hals hinunter und ging voran, der Mann dicht auf ihren Fersen. Leise hallten ihre Schritte von den steinernen Wänden des Turmes wieder. Ihr Weg führte sie durch die Schülerbibliothek. Viele der Schüler sahen kurz von ihren Lektüren auf. In einer Ecke flüsterten zwei junge Frauen untereinander.

„Siehst du! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass _sie_ heute zu der Läuterung geht!"

„Unfassbar! Warum _die_? Sie ist doch noch viel zu jung! Und ungeschickt! Sie schafft es kaum ein kleines Feuer in ihrer Hand unter Kontrolle zu halten!"

Anija senkte den Kopf.

„Du vergisst: Sie ist Irvings Lieblingsschülerin." Raunte ein älterer Magier seinem Schüler zu. „In ihr muss weitaus mehr stecken, als sie zu offenbaren wagt."

Erleichtert atmete die Amell auf, als sie die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk nahmen und das Getuschel hinter sich ließen. Es gab viele Schüler die dem Mädchen fern blieben und einen kleinen Argwohn gegen sie hegten. Weniger durch ihre Art, eher durch ihre Stellung. Jowan sagte immer, sie seien einfach neidisch, dass der Erste Verzauberer ausgerechnet sie zu seiner Schülerin nahm. Aber Anija wusste es besser. Mit gesenktem Kopf versuchte sie ihr Gesicht etwas hinter ihrem Haar zu verstecken. Selbst einige Magier starrten ihr nach, konnten ebenso wenig, wie ihre Schüler glauben, dass die Amell vor dieser wichtigen Prüfung stand. Keiner konnte es glauben.

Gerade als die Blauhaarige und der Templer an der Kirche vorbei waren, stolperte ein junger Mann, ebenfalls in den blauen Roben der Schüler gekleidet, auf den Gang.

„Anija!" Das Mädchen blieb augenblicklich stehen und wandte sich um. Ihre gelblichen Augen erhellten sich ein wenig.

„Jowan!" Sie wollte direkt zu ihm, doch hielt der Templer sie zurück und drängte sie vorwärts.

„Weitergehen!" Ertönte es scharf unter dem Helm.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!" Rief der junge Mann dem Mädchen nach. Sie schenkte ihm ein gezwungenes Lächeln.

* * *

><p>Mit jeder weiteren Stufe, die Anija nun hinter sich ließ, krampfte sich ihr Magen mehr und mehr zusammen. Vor ihr lag die Kammer der Läuterung, der Ort ihrer Prüfung. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was sie dort erwarten würde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie die Kammer entweder als Magierin, oder aber als Leiche wieder verlassen würde. Kurz atmete sie durch, ehe sie in den obersten Stockwerk des Turmes trat. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die weite Halle. Eine handvoll Templer erwarteten das Mädchen bereits, darunter ihr Kommandant Greagoir und der Erste Verzauberer Irving. Mit einem warmen Lächeln empfing der alte Mann seine Schülerin. Anija neigte zur Begrüßung den Kopf leicht.<p>

„Die Magie soll dem Menschen dienen und ihn niemals beherrschen." Greagoir trat ihr gegenüber. „So sprach die Prophetin Andraste, als sie ihren Feldzug gegen das Reich von Tevinter führte."

Deutlich eingeschüchtert blickte sie zu dem Templer-Kommandanten auf. Auch Greagoir war mit der Zeit ins Alter gekommen. Noch vage erinnerte sich Anija an Tage, an denen das Haar des Mannes frischer war. Vor allem nicht grau. Aber sein kühler Blick war stets geblieben.

„Jeder Schüler des Zirkels muss eine Prüfung durchlaufen, die wir die _Läuterung_ nennen. Erst dann kann derjenige ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Zirkels werden und sich als Magier bezeichnen." Der Templer holte kurz Luft.

„Heute findet _deine_ Läuterung statt." Widerwillig kamen ihm diese Worte über die Lippen. Anija war klar, dass sie Irving diesen großen Schritt für sich zu verdanken hatte. Ginge es nach Greagoir, wäre es nicht die Läuterung, welcher sie sich nun unterziehen müsse.

Leise ertönte ihre heisere Stimme. „W-Was geschieht, wenn ich die Läuterung nicht bestehe?"

„Dann werden meine Templer dich erschlagen." Antwortete der Mann in Rüstung kalt. Die Schülerin schluckte schwer. Er deutete zur Seite. Ein kleines Podest, darauf eine Schale mit leuchtender Flüssigkeit stand mitten im Raum. Irving führte sie näher heran.

„Lyrium..." Murmelte Anija und Irving nickte.

Greagoir ergriff wieder das Wort. „Deine Aufgabe besteht darin, dich im Nichts einem Dämon zu stellen und ihn zu besiegen. Wenn du das schaffst, dann ist die Prüfung bestanden."

Entsetzt fuhr sie zu dem Templer herum.

„E-Ein Dämon?! I-Ich soll einen Dämon besiegen?!"

„Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann wird er von dir Besitz ergreifen und wir müssen dich erschlagen."

Die Blauhaarige fiel beinahe aus allen Wolken. Nicht ohne Grund war die Läuterung ein Geheimnis. Nun kannte sie ihn. Der Erste Verzauberer wandte sich behutsam an seine Schülerin.

„Du brauchst dich nicht fürchten. Denke immer daran: Das Nichts ist nicht unsere Welt, sie ist nicht in der Form real, wie unsere. Einzig dein Wille dort ist es!" Anija nickte aufmerksam.

Greagoir verzog leicht das Gesicht und hob eine Hand. „Das Mädchen muss die Prüfung allein bestehen. Du bist bereit."

Er schob sie bestimmend ein wenig auf das Podest zu. Unsicher schaute sie sich ein letztes Mal um. Alle beobachteten sie. Nervös griff die Schülerin an den Anhänger ihrer Kette und trat vor die Schale. Vorsichtig tauchte sie eine Hand in die leuchtende Essenz und spürte sogleich dessen Wirkung. Prüfend begutachtete sie ihre glühende Hand. Dann wurde ihr langsam schwarz vor Augen. Als letztes spürte sie, wie jemand sie aufzufangen schien.

* * *

><p>Nachdem der Kommandant seinem Templer die Klinge reichte, seufzte dieser schwer.<p>

"Ich hoffe _wirklich_, dass sie bereit ist." Ein wenig Ärger verlieh seiner Aussage Nachdruck. Es war nicht direkt unter seinem vollen Bart erkennbar, doch presste Irving seine Lippen zusammen.

"Sie ist es. Vertrau mir." Erneut seufzte Greagoir. Magier waren mindestens genauso stur, wie die Kirche.

"Wenn nicht, kann ich weder für deine Sicherheit, noch für die aller in diesem Turm garantieren."


	2. Kapitel 2 - Eine Prüfung im Traume

Verwundert blickte Anija um sich. Sie war an einen seltsamen Ort gelangt. Der Grund zu ihren Füßen schien aus keinerlei echtem Gestein zu bestehen. Stachelartige Verformungen ragten aus dem Boden und seltsame Steinformationen deuteten einen kleinen Pfad durch die Stacheln hindurch an. Die Blauhaarige legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Selbst der Himmel schien... anders. Als würde er an diesem Ort gänzlich fehlen. Natürlich wusste die Schülerin, wo sie war. Sie befand sich im _Nichts, _einer Art parallelen Traumwelt zu der realen. So wie die vielen Völker Thedas ihre Heimat nannten, so war das Nichts die der Geister. Und der Dämonen. Anija war bereits einmal dort. Nicht freiwillig, aber sah sie im Traum diesen Ort so genau wie jetzt auch. Neben ihr ragte ein riesige Statue in die Höhe. Die Arme bestanden aus Klingen und Hörner zierten den Schädel. Für das Mädchen war nicht erkennbar, wen oder was die Statue darstellen sollte, doch erfüllte ihr Anblick sie mit Unbehagen. Dennoch half es nichts. Kurz atmete die Blauhaarige tief durch und schritt voran. Vorsichtig trat sie auf den schmalen Pfad, der sich zwischen verbogenen Stacheln hindurch wand. Sie müsse sich dieser Prüfung stellen und sie musste sich beeilen. Wie viel Zeit ihr blieb wusste sie natürlich nicht, aber man würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht die gesamte Nacht geben.

„Hier ist nichts real..." Anija versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das Nichts machte ihr im gewissem Maße Angst. Es war ihr zwar nicht unbekannt, aber dennoch ein fremder Ort. Womöglich auch voller Gefahren. Diese Welt war für seine Veränderung bekannt, so auch seine Bewohner. Überall könnten getarnte Dämonen auf das Mädchen lauern. Genau _das _versuchte Irving seiner Schülerin in den letzten Wochen dezent beizubringen. Vor Schülern über den Inhalt der Läuterung zu sprechen war strikt verboten, sie sollten zu diesem Zeitpunkt schließlich nicht auf das Kommende vorbereitet sein. Wie sollten die Templer sonst prüfen, ob der Geist eines Magiers stark genug war, um den Verlockungen von Dämonen widerstehen zu können? Das Geheimnis der Läuterung. Widerstehe dem Dämon. Irving hatte zwar nicht versucht, Anija genau das klar zu machen, jedoch hatte er in den gemeinsamen Übungsstunden immer wieder erläutert, wie mächtig der Geist des Magiers im Nichts sein kann. Ein starker Wille ermöglichte ihr Veränderung im Nichts. Und Veränderung war die Essenz des Nichts. Daran versuchte sie zu denken, als sie mit ihrer Magie einen Gesteinsbrocken aus dem Weg räumte. War es ihr vielleicht möglich, den Stein in ein Stück Weg zu verwandeln? Eigentlich wollte sie es ausprobieren, doch erinnerte sie sich schnell daran, dass ihre Aufgabe eine andere war, als die Erkundung ihrer Macht hier im Nichts.

Nach geraumer Zeit war die Schülerin sich nicht mehr sicher, ob der Pfad, dem sie folgte, sie zu ihrem Ziel bringen würde. Immer wieder formierten sich die Felsen um sie herum neu. Betten und Stühle schwebten über sie hinweg. War dieser Teil des Nichts eigentlich eine Darstellung des Turmes, oder aber eine Projektion ihres Geistes? Haben die Magier diesen Ort speziell für die Läuterung geschaffen? Anija hoffte, sollte sie bestehen, von Irving Antworten über die Läuterung zu erhalten. Sie empfand den Umstand ihrer Prüfung zwar beängstigend, allerdings auf scholarischer Ebene auch höchst interessant. Gedankenverloren lief die Blauhaarige den Weg weiter entlang, fragte sich, wann sie an ihr Ziel gelangen würde.

„Hey! Pass auf!" Das Mädchen schrak augenblicklich zurück, blickte sich ängstlich um. Irgendwer hatte zu ihr gesprochen, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.

„Hier unten, Mädchen!" Ihr Blick folgte den Anweisungen der scheinbar männlichen Stimme. Eine kleine Maus saß vor ihren Füßen. Sie hatte das kleine Wesen gar nicht gesehen.

„Du hättest mich beinahe zertreten!" Schimpfte das kleine Nagetier. Stutzig blickte Anija auf die Maus herab. Sie brauchte einige Momente, ehe sie ihre Fassung wiedergewann und vor dem Tierchen in die Knie ging.

„T-Tut mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht erwartet ausgerechnet hier auf eine Maus zu treffen. Auf eine _sprechende_ Maus."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich keine Maus, keine echte zumindest." „Nicht?" Anija atmete tief ein. War er vielleicht...?

„Keine Sorge! Ich bin hier nicht dein Feind! Schau." Die Maus leuchtete auf und das Mädchen trat einige Schritte zurück. Das Licht formte sich zu dem Körper eines Mannes, bis dieser auch in Gänze vor ihr stand. Er trug rote Roben, schien also ebenfalls ein Magier zu sein. Nun, das war tatsächlich eine Überraschung.

„Du kannst deine Gestalt verändern!" Rief die Schülerin erschrocken. Ein wenig Bewunderung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Man eignet es sich irgendwann an, wenn man zu viel Zeit im Nichts verbringt." Davon hörte Anija zum ersten Mal, aber warum nicht? Das Nichts war nicht ihre Welt. Ihr Geist war das einzig reale an diesem Ort, aber vielleicht konnte man mit diesem neue Gestalten annehmen.

„Wer bist du?" Fragte sie vorsichtig, noch immer unsicher, ob sie dem Wesen vor sich vertrauen konnte.

„Ich war ein Schüler, genau wie du und wurde meiner Läuterung ausgesetzt." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wirkte erbost. „Einem Dämon sollte ich mich stellen! Die Templer warfen mich praktisch dem Löwen zum Fraß vor! Du musst das auch, nicht wahr?" Anija nickte zögerlich. Er schnaufte. „Typisch! Es ist nicht gerecht, einen Schüler ohne jede Vorbereitung gegen einen Dämon antreten zu lassen!" „Dürften wir uns explizit darauf vorbereiten, wäre es keine richtige Prüfung." Warf die Blauhaarige ein. Er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Für viele Schüler ist es das erste Mal, dass sie das Nichts betreten. Sie sind verängstigt und versagen so bei ihrer Prüfung. Sie sollten wenigstens nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet sein!"

Sie könnten womöglich noch länger über die Thematik debattieren, doch half es Anija im Moment reichlich wenig. „Aber... warum bist du hier?" Fragte sie ihn stattdessen. Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich... Ich ging ins Nichts und versteckte mich. Ich weiß nicht was draußen mit mir geschah, aber ich denke, die Templer töten einen, wenn man zu lange braucht. Seitdem bin ich hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit seit meiner Prüfung vergangen ist." Entsetzen spiegelte sich auf Anijas Gesicht wieder. „S-Sie töten mich, wenn ich zu lange brauche?!" Der Mann nickte. „Sie gehen wohl davon aus, dass man irgendwie versagt hat." Bestürzt wanderte Anijas Blick zu Boden. Sie legte eine Hand an den Kopf. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir?" „Ich weiß es nicht." „I-Ich muss meinen Dämon finden!" Sie blickte sich panisch um, ehe das Mädchen sich wieder an den gescheiterten Schüler wandte.

„Weißt du, wo ich ihn finde?" Kurz schien er darüber nachzudenken, nickte aber. „Ja. Lass mich mit dir kommen! Ich will dir helfen, sodass du zumindest deine Läuterung bestehst und nicht wie ich die Ewigkeit an diesem schrecklichen Ort fristen musst!" Anija war ein wenig erleichtert, nun ihre Aufgabe nicht ganz allein bewältigen zu müssen.

„Wie heißt du?" Fragte sie ihn, während er wieder die Form einer Maus annahm. „Ich weiß nicht... nenne mich einfach, nun ja... Maus." Sie nickte und folgte dem vorauslaufenden Nagetier.


	3. Kapitel 3 - Willenskraft

Maus erzählte Anija einiges über das Nichts. Vieles wusste das Mädchen aus ihren Büchern bereits, aber er verschaffte ihr nochmals einen klareren Blick auf die Dinge. Solange sie ihren niederen Bedürfnissen nicht nachgab, blieb ihr Wille stark. Dämonen nährten sich von den Todsünden der Sterblichen. Verfielen sie ihrer Gier oder ihrem Zorn, gewann der Dämon mehr und mehr an Macht. Lernten sie aber Zurückhaltung und Bescheidenheit, dann gab es nichts, womit der Dämon den Magier locken konnte. Magier mit starkem Willen waren schon immer sehr gefasste Wesen. Manch einer würde sie gar als ruhig und erstaunlich kaltblütig bezeichnen. Die wenigsten _normalen _Menschen verstanden, welch Wichtigkeit die Kontrolle über die eigenen Emotionen für Magier tatsächlich darstellte.

Maus hielt kurz inne. Fragend blickte Anija zu ihrem kleinen Begleiter runter. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" Mit seinem spitzen Näschen schnupperte er in der Umgebung. Gab es ihm Nichts überhaupt Gerüche? Oder Luft zum atmen?

„Dort vorne ist ein Geist, gleich hinter den Felsen."

„Ist er ein guter Geist?" Nervös knetete das Mädchen den Saum ihrer Robe in den Händen.

„Er ist kein Dämon. Vielleicht kann er dir ja helfen?"

Anija schluckte, nickte aber zögerlich und schritt voran. Vorsichtig lugte sie um einen Fels und sah den von Maus genannten Geist. Unzählige Waffen lagen in ihren Ständern aufgereiht hinter dem Geist. Stäbe, Schwerter, Streitkolben. Einfach alles. Der Geist selbst schien auf magische Weise eine neue Waffe zu formen und fügte sie seiner Sammlung hinzu. In seiner Rüstung sah er einem Templer ähnlich, aber vermutlich war dies nur ihr Geist, der dem Wesen vor ihr eine ihr bekannte Form gab.

Als das Mädchen ihm näher kam, bemerkte er sie sogleich. Eine kräftige Stimme umfing Anija.

„Ah. Es ist also wieder soweit. Wie ich sehe haben sie einen frischen Geist in ihre Prüfung gesandt." Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Brustpanzer. „Eure Magier haben sich eine wirklich feige Prüfung ausgedacht. Ihr solltet besser gegeneinander antreten, um eure Fähigkeiten zu messen, statt unbewaffnet gegen einen Dämon geschickt zu werden." Reiz schwang in der festen Stimme mit.

„N-Nun..." Begann das Mädchen vorsichtig. Sie empfand große Ehrfurcht vor diesem Wesen des Nichts. „Ein Magier soll ja nicht seine kämpferische Seite beweisen, sondern, dass er den Verlockungen im Nichts widerstehen kann. Der Kampf ist eher nebensächlich für einen Magier..." Der Geist stieß ein Geräusch der Verachtung aus.

„Kann ein Sterblicher einem Dämon nicht widerstehen, so ist er auch im Kampf nicht erfolgreich." Anija musste dem zustimmen.

„Wer bist du?"

Ohne jegliche Form von Stolz anzudeuten, sprach er: „Ich bin Heldenmut. Ein Kriegergeist."

_Heldenmut_. Er musste einer der _guten _Wesen des Nichts sein. So wie die Dämonen die Todsünden der Menschen verkörperten, so stellten diese Wesen ihre Tugenden dar. Es waren ehrbare Geister der Gerechtigkeit und des Mitgefühls. Sie waren weit weniger bekannt, als die Dämonen, denn für gewöhnlich zeigten sie sich dem Geist eines Sterbliche nicht, oder nur selten. Sie empfanden keinerlei Verlangen mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten, oder die sterbliche Welt zu sehen. Ganz anders, als Dämonen eben.

Sie blickte hinter Heldenmut, wirkte beeindruckt von seinen vielen Waffen. „Hast du die alle gemacht?"

Er nickte und wandte sich zu seiner beträchtlichen Sammlung. „Ja."

„Sind sie... naja, _echt_?"

„Echt? Was im Nichts ist denn unecht? Glaubst du daran, dass die Klingen aus Stahl sind? Die Stäbe aus Holz? Glaubst du, du könntest mit ihnen blutige Wunden schlagen? Eine Waffe ist nur das Verlangen nach einem Kampf. Mein Wille ist es, was sie _real_ macht."

Dies leuchtete der Schülerin ein. Wenn sie, oder er, es wollte, dann waren all die Waffen eine reelle Bedrohung. Es gab viel, das Anija über das Nichts lernen konnte. Besser gesagt, über ihre Möglichkeiten im Nichts. In den Waffen Heldenmuts sah sie eine günstige Gelegenheit.

„Würdest du mir eine deiner Waffen überlassen, um damit gegen meinen Dämon in dieser Prüfung zu kämpfen?" Fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf.

Der Geist schien in der Tat darüber nachzudenken. „Mmh... ja, ich denke das könnte ich tun. Unter einer Bedingung!" Anija horchte auf. Ein Schwert nahm in seiner Hand Gestalt an und richtete sie auf das Mädchen. Erschrocken stolperte sie zurück.

„Besiege mich in einem ehrenhaften Duell! Dann sollst du deine Waffe bekommen. Heldenmut wird prüfen, ob du deinem Dämon gewachsen bist!"

„W-Was?!" Stieß das Mädchen entsetzt hervor. „E-Ein Du-Duell?!"

Er ließ die Klinge langsam sinken. „Ganz recht."

Die Schülerin war gar nicht bereit dafür, sich nun mit einem Geist des Nichts zu messen. Wie sollte sie ihn besiegen? Konnte sie ihn etwa ebenso verletzen, wie Dämonen oder andere sterbliche Wesen? Vielleicht konnte sie die Situation auch friedlich lösen...

„D-Du willst mich wohl lieber selbst umbringen..." Sprach sie, versuchte dabei nicht allzu eingeschüchtert zu klingen.

„Was?!" Brüllte Heldenmut. Anija schluckte, versuchte aber die Fassung zu bewahren. „Welch dreiste Anschuldigung! Ich bin Heldenmut, ein ehrbarer Krieger des Nichts! Kein Dämon, der nach der steifen Hülle eines Sterblichen trachtet!" Voller Empörung spie er diese Worte.

Nun wandte die Schülerin das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten. „Als ehrbarer Krieger würdest du aber nicht eine unbewaffnete, schwache, junge Frau zu einem Duell herausfordern."

Schweigen. Anija war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie wusste durchaus, ihre Lage durch eine geschickte Zunge zu verbessern.

Der Geist nahm nun eine deutlich passivere Haltung ein und das Schwert verschwand aus seiner Hand.

„Du... bist ganz schön frech. Aber ohne Zweifel sehr willensstark. Du sollst deinen Stab bekommen."

Mit seinem Willen formte er dem Mädchen einen Stab, welchen sie Freude strahlend entgegen nahm. Sie drückte ihn leicht an sich. „Dankeschön, Heldenmut!"

„Geh jetzt! Dein Dämon lässt dir nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Anija neigte zum Abschied leicht den Kopf.

…...

Weiterhin folgte die Schülerin Maus, welcher sie durch das Nichts geleitete. Sie tauschten sich kurz untereinander über das Gespräch mit Heldenmut aus. Anija war froh, dass sie die Situation zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden konnte. Kämpfen müsste sie noch früh genug, da wollte sie nicht schon zuvor unnötig an ihren Kräften zehren. Und sie wurde mit dem Stab schließlich auch dafür belohnt. Dieser sollte auch sogleich seinen Nutzen zeigen.

Licht bündelte sich unmittelbar vor den beiden und wolfartiger Geist erschien vor ihnen. Aufheulend rannte er auf sie zu.

„Mach ihn nieder!" Fiepte Maus und begab sich selbst in Deckung. Die Blauhaarige bündelte eisige Magie in ihren Stab und schleuderte dem Geist eine kleine Eislanze entgegen. Diese traf ihn hart und er verschwand jaulend.

„Hinter dir!" Das Mädchen fuhr herum und konnte noch gerade rechtzeitig ihren zweiten Angreifer ausschalten.

Vorsichtig kroch Maus unter der langen Robe Anijas wieder hervor. „Ich glaube wir müssen ab jetzt aufmerksamer sein..." Die Schülerin atmete kurz durch und nickte. Nicht alle Gegner an diesem Ort waren so leicht zu besiegen. Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

…...

Nach einer Weile rannte die Maus ein Stückchen vor. Anija blieb zurück und folgte ihm langsam.

„Gib Acht! Da vorne ist ein Dämon... nicht der, der dich jagt, aber du solltest trotzdem vorsichtig sein."

Anija biss sich zweifelnd auf die Lippe. „Hältst du es für klug, einen Dämon anzusprechen? Ich meine: Dämon ist schließlich Dämon..." „Vielleicht kann er uns etwas über deinen Dämon verraten." Zwar war sich das Mädchen dennoch unsicher, aber hatte Maus auch recht. Sie war über jede Information über ihre Prüfung dankbar. Und Heldenmut hatte ihr schließlich auch geholfen.

Langsam traten sie also näher an den entdeckten Dämon heran. Er besaß die Gestalt eines... Bären. So glaubte Anija. Sie kannte Wesen wie diese nur aus ihren Büchern. Aber er sah unheimlich und scheußlich aus. Vielleicht ein kranker Bär? Ein kranker Bär mit langen Reißzähnen und Stachelauswüchsen...? Na gut, vielleicht doch kein richtiger Bär.

Schüchtern räusperte sich die Blauhaarige vor dem augenscheinlich schlafenden Dämon.

Grummelnd hob der Bär seinen Kopf an. „Mmh... Besucher. Wie überraschend." Sprach er mit gelangweilter Stimme. Sie hatte einen tiefen Nachklang, etwas verzerrt. Anija jagte dies einen kleinen Schauer ein.

Langsam erhob sich die bärenhafte Gestalt. „Und was ist das? Hast du mir etwa einen kleinen Appetithappen mitgebracht?" Verwundert schaute das Mädchen neben sich.

„Nein!" Schrie Maus ängstlich und verwandelte sich sogleich in seine menschliche Form. „Ich bin kein Appetithappen!"

Der Dämon schnaufte. „Wie schade. Meine letzte Mahlzeit ist schon eine ganze Weile her." Er wandte sich nun an die Blauhaarige.

„Wieder ein neuer Besucher. Ihr seid einfach lästig."

Vorsichtig harkte Anija nach. „Besucher? Du sprichst von Träumern, oder? Kommen viele hier her?"

Er legte sich wieder hin. „Ja, und sie alle stören meine Ruhe."

Die Blauhaarige wurde ein wenig stutzig. Empfand er denn keinerlei Interesse daran, dass sie eine Magierin war? Dass er durch sie in die reale Welt gelangen konnte?

„Du weißt schon, dass ich eine Magierin bin, oder...?" Skeptisch betrachtete sie den Bären.

„Natürlich. Jemanden wie dich zu essen, wäre sicher sehr schmackhaft. Eure Welt durch deine Augen zu sehen. Eine durchaus verlockende Vorstellung."

Die Schülerin spannte sich an. „Aber das wäre viieel zu anstrengend." Anija viel aus allen Wolken. Was war nur los mit dem Dämon?

Dann verstand sie. Ein fauler Dämon? „Du... bist ein Dämon der Trägheit, oder?"

Er hob den Kopf leicht an. „Du bist ja eine ganz schnelle." Meinte er trocken. Empört verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust. Aber es half nichts. Anija seufzte leicht.

„Ich muss hier meinen Dämon besiegen. Kannst du mir... naja... helfen?"

„Helfen?" Spott lag in seiner Stimme.

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja... kannst du mir beibringen, so wie du zu werden?"

Der Dämon stand wieder auf. „So wie ich? Du willst meine Form annehmen?" Anija nickte eifrig.

„Natürlich! Es wäre sicher hilfreich, sich in einen Bären zu verwandeln!" Trägheit schnaufte abfällig. „Ihr sterblichen Wesen krallt euch viel zu sehr an eure einzige Form. Du wärst keine gute Schülerin."

Enttäuscht ließ sie ein wenig die Schultern hängen. Der Dämon wandte sich ein Maus. „Dein Freund hingegen hat seine alte Form schon seit langem abgelegt. Er wäre ein viel besserer Schüler."

„Oh? Wirklich?" Sie schaute den geisterhaften Mann neben sich an. Er wirkte damit ein wenig überrumpelt.

„I-ich? E-Ein Bär? A-Aber als Bär kann man sich gar nicht gut verstecken... man wird leicht gesehen und angegriffen!"

„Das stimmt. Ein Bär ist groß und mächtig." „Ein Bär könnte mir eine große Hilfe gegen den Dämon sein!" Fügte das Mädchen enthusiastisch hinzu.

Für einen Moment schien Maus noch recht abgeneigt von der Idee, dann packte ihn der Mut.

„Du hast recht! Wenn ich dir eine Hilfe sein soll, dann darf ich mich nicht verstecken. Ich muss groß, stark und mächtig sein. I-Ich muss ein Bär sein, Trägheit!"

Auffordernd starrten beide den Dämon an. Er schnaufte laut und legte sich hin. „Wie schön. Aber Unterricht ist sooo anstrengend und ich bin wirklich müde. Na los! Geht jetzt!"

Beiden klappte der Kiefer nach unten. „A-Aber...!" Stotterte Maus nur. Anija stemmte wütend die Hände in die Seiten.

„Hey, Trägheit! Du kannst das nicht erst anbieten und dann einen Rückzieher machen!"

„Kann ich nicht?" Murrte der Bär.

„Maus will lernen, ein Bär zu werden! Bring es ihm bei!" Das Mädchen sagte dies voller Entschlossenheit. Der Dämon schien diesen starken Willen zu spüren und richtete sich amüsiert wieder auf.

„Soo? Nun dann habe ich eine kleine Aufgabe für deine Freundin, Maus." Anija wurde aufmerksam. „Gib mir die richtigen Antworten auf drei Rätsel und ich unterrichte ihn. Versagst du dabei, fresse ich euch beide."

Maus und Anija warfen sich zögernde Blicke zu, dann nickte sie. „Einverstanden."

Der Dämon wirkte zum ersten Mal seit dem Gespräch tatsächlich interessiert.

„Sehr schön! Fangen wir gleich an: Ich habe Meere ohne Wasser, Küsten ohne Sand, Städte ohne Menschen und Berge ohne Land. Was bin ich?"

Das Mädchen schien gar nicht über das Rätsel nachdenken zu müssen.

„Oh! Das ist einfach! Eine Landkarte."

„Ja, das ist richtig. Das nächste Rätsel: Ich werde selten berührt, aber oft gehalten. Wer klug ist, benutzt mich richtig. Was bin ich?"

Sie legte nachdenklich einen Finger an die Wange. „Wissbegierig harkte Trägheit bereits nach. „Na?"

„Mmh... eine Rede?"

Der Dämon nickte zufrieden. „Ja, ganz recht. Eine kluge Rede. Wollen wir weitermachen?" Anija nickte eifrig.

„Also gut. Das letzte Rätsel: Oft erzähle ich eine Geschichte, berechne nie etwas dafür. Unterhalte dich die ganze Nacht und werde dennoch oft vergessen. Was bin ich?"

Die Blauhaarige lächelte selbstsicher. „Ein Traum."

Der Dämon richtete sich auf. „Genau." Es verstrich ein kurzer Moment der Stille, dann ergriff er wieder das Wort. „Du hast alle meine Rätsel richtig beantwortet und für unterhaltsame Ablenkung gesorgt. Ich bin jetzt bereit dich zu unterrichten, Maus. Pass also gut auf, ich werde es nur einmal erklären..."

Es verging ein wenig Zeit, da stand statt einem Menschen ein großer, mächtiger Bär neben der Schülerin.

„Ooh. Es... es kribbelt überall. Ich glaube das gefällt mir!" Maus schien ganz aufgeregt. Anija kicherte leise.

Trägheit begutachtete ihn kurz. „Mmh... ähnlich genug." Müde legte er sich nun wieder hin.

„Jetzt habt ihr alles, was ihr braucht. Geh jetzt und stell dich deinem Dämon. Er wartet bereits auf dich."

Maus stimmte dem zu. „Ja! Wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen! Folge mir!"

Zum Abschied neigte Anija dem Dämon der Trägheit kurz den Kopf. Es war Zeit für ihre eigentliche Prüfung...


	4. Kapitel 4 - Läuternde Erfahrungen

Wolfsgeister fingen das Mädchen und den zum Bären gewordenen Maus ab, stellten jedoch kein Problem für die beiden dar. Maus war nun stark und zerschlug die Geister mit nur einem Prankenhieb. Anija war sichtlich erfreut, Maus zu ein wenig Mut verholfen zu haben. Sie würden ihn beide brauchen.

Der ehemalige Schüler führte die Blauhaarige einen schmalen Pfad entlang, hinunter zu einem rundlichen Platz. Er war von Stacheln und Felsen regelrecht eingekreist, schien fast so, als diene er als Arena. Maus hielt für einen Moment inne. Sie blickte zu ihm runter.

Ihr Mund trocken. „Ist das etwa...?"

„Ja." Antwortete er verheißungsvoll. Anija schluckte schwer.

Vorsichtig ließen sie den Pfad hinter sich und traten auf den Platz. Maus begab sich wieder in seine menschliche Form. Eine rötliche Masse stieg vor ihnen aus dem Boden empor. Die Schülerin erkannte den flammenähnlichen Körper aus einem ihrer Bücher. Vor ihr stand ein Dämon des Zorns.

Anija krallte sich nun regelrecht in ihren Stab. Langsam schlurfte der Dämon auf die beiden zu.

„Endlich!" Zischte es von ihm, als würde man Wasser über Feuer schütten. „Und so begegnen wir uns doch zuletzt. Bald schon werde ich dein Land durch deine Augen sehen, Kreatur. Du wirst mein sein, mit Körper und Seele!"

Das Mädchen glaubte beinahe die Hitze seiner Wut auf ihren Wangen zu spüren. Sie durfte nun nicht nachgeben, keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Zwei gegen einen. Willst du wirklich gegen uns beide antreten?" Rief sie der Gestalt entgegen und hielt ihren Stab zum Angriff bereit.

Der Dämon fauchte auf. „Diese Kreatur ist dein Angebot, Maus? Ein weiteres Spielzeug, wie es unsere Vereinbarung vorsieht?" Voller Gehässigkeit lag die furchterregende Stimme des Dämons.

Anija fuhr zu Maus herum, starrte ihn mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was?!"

„Ich biete dir gar nichts an! Ich muss dir nicht mehr helfen!" Er fing Anijas Blick auf und senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Ooh. Und nach all diesen wundervollen Mahlzeiten, die wir geteilt haben! Hat die Maus plötzlich die Regeln geändert?"

Brände entfachten nach und nach in der kleinen Arena. Anija konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Wollte Maus sie tatsächlich von Anfang an hintergehen? Jedenfalls schien er sich in seinem Entschluss längst nicht mehr sicher.

Stolz sprach der gescheiterte Schüler: „Ich bin jetzt keine Maus mehr! Und bald muss ich mich auch nicht mehr verstecken! Ich muss keinen Handel mit dir eingehen!" Er verwandelte sich kurzerhand in einen Bär. Auch Anija machte sich bereit.

„Wir werden sehen..." Sprach der Dämon zuletzt und begann Flammen um seine Klauen zu bündeln. Zwei kleine Feuerbälle schossen aus diesen hervor und verfehlten die Schülerin und ihren Gefährten nur knapp.

Ein schwacher Blitzschlag traf Anija allerdings am Arm und sie jaulte kurz auf. Einem weiteren wich sie rechtzeitig aus. Mehr und mehr Irrlichter fanden sich ebenfalls auf dem Platz ein und belagerten die beiden mit ihren schwächlichen Zaubern. Maus versuchte sie in Schach zu halten, hingegen Anija sich auf ihren Dämon konzentrierte. Er hatte den Moment der Ablenkung genutzt und schien im Boden verschwunden, tauchte ungeahnt hinter dem Mädchen wieder auf und holte mit einer Kralle weit aus. Sie stolperte rechtzeitig zurück und fokussierte eisige Magie in ihren Händen. Als Ball schleuderte sie diese dem Dämon entgegen und er wurde von der Kälte mit voller Kraft umfangen. Die Blauhaarige wusste, dass Dämonen des Zorns Kälte nicht zu schätzen wussten, und dass sah man ihm auch an. Drum nutzte sie die Chance und wiederholte ihren Angriff. Er traf erneut mit aller Härte und der Zorn sank in sich zusammen. Besiegt wurde er förmlich vom Boden verschluckt. Mit diesem Sieg suchten auch die Irrwlichter das Weite, sahen sie in Anija doch eine zu mächtige Feindin.

Erleichtert fuhr sich das Mädchen mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. Große Freude stieg in ihr auf. Es war vollbracht! Dennoch umfing sie sogleich ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Leere. Irgendwas stimmte nicht... Der Kampf schien ihr... zu einfach. Ließen sich Dämonen wirklich so schnell besiegen?

Maus erschien wieder in seiner menschlichen Form vor ihr, schien genauso begeistert zu sein, wie sie.

„Du hast es geschafft! Du hast es wirklich geschafft!" Misstrauisch beäugte sie den Mann. Erst jetzt fiel ihr seine rote Robe auf. Die Kleidung der obersten Verzauberer...

„Als du ankamst, hatte ich gehofft, dass es dir vielleicht gelingen würde... aber ich habe nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass einer von euch würdig wäre."

Die Blauhaarige stutzte schwer. Ihre Aufgabe war doch erfüllt, oder? Müsste sie dann nicht das Nichts verlassen?

„Würdig? Was meinst du?"

„Du hast es geschafft, weil du eine _wahre_ Magierin bist, eine der wenigen." Er senkte ein wenig den Kopf.

„Die anderen hatten nie wirklich eine Chance. Die Templer haben sie hereingelegt, damit sie scheitern. So, wie sie es auch bei dir versucht haben."

Anija legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Sie traute den Templern vieles zu, gerade einigen speziellen Exemplaren unter ihnen. Aber nicht, dass Greagoir die Magier unter sich so hinterhältig töten würde. Er mochte viele Differenzen mit ihnen haben, würde aber niemals sinnlos einen von ihnen umbringen. Erst recht nicht viele Schüler.

„Ich bereue es, dass ich meinen Anteil daran hatte... und ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass es Hoffnung gibt. Man kann so viel mehr sein, als man glaubt." Maus entschuldigte sich voller Demut vor dem Mädchen. Wären die Umstände andere, könnte sie ihm verzeihen.

„Und was erhoffst du dir von mir?" Die Schülerin wollte mehr wissen, nach Möglichkeit alles. Etwas passte in ihrer Prüfung noch nicht und sie glaubte dem langsam auf die Schliche zu kommen.

Maus schien diese Frage herbei gesehnt zu haben. „Mit dem Tod des Dämons hast du deine Prüfung bestanden. Im laufe der Zeit wirst du eine Meister-Verzauberin, die ihresgleichen sucht! Und..."

Sie sah Hoffnung in seinem Antlitz aufblitzen.

„Und... vielleicht liegt darin auch Hoffnung für mich. Jemand, der so klein und vergessen ist... Falls du mir helfen willst."

Anija gefiel die Richtung nicht, in welche das Gespräch seinen Verlauf nahm.

„Es gäbe einen Weg für mich, aus dem Nichts endlich zu entkommen und wieder Fuß zu fassen. Du musst mich nur... hineinlassen."

Die Blauhaarige presste die Lippen aufeinander. Würde kein Mann vor ihr stehen, hätte diese Aussage längst keinen so seltsamen Klang. Selbstverständlich verstand das Mädchen, worauf Maus hinauswollte, waren diese Gedanken dennoch die ersten, die ihren nach pubertären Geist durchstreiften.

„Dich... hineinlassen?" Fragte sie zögerlich nach. Er nickte.

Stille. Spätestens jetzt war sich die Schülerin klar darüber, dass Maus kein einfacher Schüler sein konnte, der einfach zu viel Pech bei seiner Läuterung hatte. Warum sollte auch ausgerechnet nur er hier sein? Warum war sie dann nicht noch weiteren gescheiterten Schülern begegnet? Viele Fragen schwirrten nun in ihrem Kopf herum und in nur einem war sie sich ganz sicher: Sie würde dem Wesen vor sich nicht helfen, was auch immer er sein mochte.

Aus diesem Grund sprach Anija nun auch genau das aus, was sie sich dachte.

„So langsam glaube ich, dass der Dämon vorhin gar nicht meine wahre Prüfung war!"

Maus wirkte überrascht. Sie brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und ihm.

„Natürlich war er deine Prüfung! Du hast einwandfrei bestanden! Ich bitte dich nur darum, mir bei meinem Problem zu helfen..." Der Mann versuchte das Mädchen zu beschwichtigen, doch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein... nein! Das ist mir nicht Geheuer, Maus! Ich werde mir jetzt einen Weg hier raus suchen. Ohne dich!"

Anija wandte sich um, wollte den Weg zurücknehmen, hielt allerdings sofort inne. Vor ihr sollte sich eigentlich ein schmaler Pfad befinden, doch war er... fort. Stattdessen rankte dort nun die eigenartige Felsformation. Sie waren... eingekesselt.

„Vielleicht haben sie, was dich betrifft, recht." Eine ungeheuerlich tiefe Stimme ertönte hinter dem Mädchen. Langsam schaute sie geängstigt zurück zu Maus. Sein Blick hatte nun etwas finsteres. War er das? Natürlich. Er war der Einzige hier draußen, der jetzt mit ihr sprechen würde.

„Einfaches töten ist die Aufgabe eines Kriegers. Die wahren Gefahren des Nichts sind Vorurteile, leichtfertiges Vertrauen... Stolz."

Er breitete seine Arm aus und wurde, wie bei der Gestaltwandlung, von einem hellen Licht umhüllt. Sein Körper wuchs beinahe unaufhörlich heran. Ängstlich stolperte Anija zurück und viel auf ihr Gesäß. Eine mehrere Meter hohe Bestie türmte sich vor dem Mädchen auf, stützte seine mächtigen Klauen auf den Boden ab und beugte sich über sie. In keinem ihrer Bücher über Dämonen hatte sie jemals ein solches Monster gesehen.

„Bleib wachsam, Magiern. Wirklich Prüfungen enden _niemals_."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und gleißendes Licht nahm Anija jegliche Sicht...


	5. Kapitel 5 - Der Tag danach

„_Das hast du gut gemacht." _

Ertönte es leise hallend in der Dunkelheit. Die Stimme hatte einen vertrauten Klang, war jedoch rau und erfüllte Anijas Seele mit Kälte. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wer sie war und warum sie hier war. Und viel wichtiger: Warum sie ihr nicht geholfen hatte...

Der junge Mann konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Anija sah einfach zum einen lustig, aber auch putzig aus, wenn sie im tiefen Schlaf derartig die Nase rümpfte. Er kitzelte ihr mit der Feder leicht über die ruhigen Gesichtszüge. Diese zuckten immer wieder. Jowan versuchte Anija nicht zum ersten Mal auf diese Weise zu wecken. Es war eine viel sanftere Methode, als sie brutal wach zu rütteln. Außerdem machte es ihm Spaß, sie im Schlaf mit einer Feder zu kitzeln. Für gewöhnlich dauerte es auch nie lange, bis Anija durch die kitzelnden Berührungen aufwachte. Dieses Mal schien sie allerdings in tiefem Schlaf zu liegen. Was hatten die Templer bei der Läuterung nur mit ihr angestellt?

In dem Schlafsaal der Schülerin herrschte ein monotones Gemurmel. Viele der Mädchen machten sich für ihre Unterrichtsstunden fertig, kämmten und schminkten sich. Entnervt blickte eine braunhaarige Schülerin im Nachthemd zu Jowan rüber.

„Jowan!" Rief sie, aber er reagierte nicht.

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer leichten, wütenden Grimasse.

„**Jowan!**" Auf den aggressiveren Ton in der Stimme hin, wandte der junge Schüler sich doch um, schaute sie fragend an.

„Mh? Was ist?"

Aus ihrer Betttruhe zog die junge Dame eine blaue Robe der Lehrlinge.

„Verpiss dich jetzt! Ich will mich umziehen."

Eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehend, wandte sich Jowan von seiner Magierkollegin ab und strich Anija mit der Feder durch das Gesicht.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Bei dir gibt es sowieso nichts zu sehen." Meinte er nur trocken und bekam dafür kurzerhand eine Holzbürste zielgenau an den Hinterkopf geschmissen. Er hielt sich fluchend die schmerzende Stelle.

„**Raus jetzt!**" Hörte er das Mädchen hinter sich kreischen und stolperte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Missmutig verschränkte der Schüler die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Neben ihm stand ein Templer in kompletter Rüstung, hatte mit seinem Kollegen scheinbar als Schichtaufgabe, die Schlafquartiere der Schülerinnen zu bewachen. Zumindest morgens und abends mussten die Männer draußen bleiben, damit die jungen Damen sich in Ruhe waschen und umziehen konnten. Ansonsten gab es selbst für das weibliche Geschlecht nur wenig Privatsphäre vor der Kirche.

Es vergingen wenige Minuten, da trat die braunhaarige Schülerin mit Freundinnen aus dem Schlafsaal. Sofort fasste sie Jowan ins Auge.

„Das nächste Mal lass' ich dich von den Templern rausschmeißen!" Giftete sie ihn boshaft an und stolzierte von dannen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging der Schwarzhaarige zurück in den Raum und zu dem Etagenbett, in dem Anija lag. Trotz der Unruhen schlief sie noch immer tief und fest. Er nahm seine Feder wieder auf und kitzelte ihr durch das Gesicht.

Seit geraumer Zeit spürte Anija die hauchzarten Berührungen auf ihren Wangen. Erst jetzt wurden sie viel intensiver und langsam schlug das Mädchen ihre müden Augen auf. Verschwommen sah sie ein Gesicht vor sich.

„Endlich bist du wach! Ich dachte schon die hätten dir Schlafmittel oder so gegeben." Ihr Blick wurde klarer und sie erkannte Jowan, wie er ein wenig über sie gebeugt auf dem Rand ihres Bettes saß.

„Jowan?"

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete sie sich auf und gähnte herzhaft. Ihr bläuliches, voluminöses Haar war gänzlich zerzaust und auch ihre Robe war ganz knitterig vom schlafen. Nun viel ihr auch auf, dass sie sich wieder in den Schlafquartieren der Mädchen befand. Verwundert schaute sie sich um.

„Wie... wie bin ich hierher gekommen?" Jowan stand nun von ihrem Bett und steckte die Feder zurück in seine Robe.

„Sie haben dich früh morgens hier hin gebracht. Du hast die ganze Zeit geschlafen wie ein Stein!" Die Läuterung! Anija erinnerte sich langsam. Sie war im Nichts und musste dort einen Dämon bekämpfen. Und dann hatte man sie im schlafenden Zustand zurück gebracht. Bedeutete das etwa...?

„Hab ich etwa... bestanden?" Die Blauhaarige stellte die Frage so, als könne sie eine positive Antwort selbst kaum glauben. Jowan nickte eifrig. Erleichtert legte sich das Mädchen eine Hand auf die Brust und atmete durch.

Nervös blickte sich ihr Schülerkollege um. „Wie war's?" Er nahm eine gewisse Erwartungshaltung an. Anija kannte Jowan zu gut. Zu gerne wüsste er, was die Läuterung ist und was man machen muss. Aber sie durfte nichts sagen. Ansonsten würde sie gar die erst zu lernenden Regel eines frisch gewordenen Magiers brechen: Schweigen über die Läuterung bewahren.

Drum versuchte sie es ein wenig zu umschreiben, möglichst verschlüsselt. Sie strich sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Es war... läuternd." Druckste das Mädchen herum.

Jowan verschränkte wissbegierig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was musstest du machen?"

Anija seufzte schwer. „Wir sind Freunde, aber du weißt ich darf darüber nicht reden." Bedauern lag in ihrer Stimme.

Jowan senkte bedrückt den Kopf. „Ja, ja! Ich weiß! Nur ein kleiner Hinweis... bitte!" Flehte er nun förmlich, aber die Magierin presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte sanft den Kopf.

Geknickt ließ der junge Mann die Schultern hängen. Gerne hätte Anija etwas verraten, aber das konnte sie einfach nicht. Nach allem, was bereits geschehen war, wollte sie nicht als vollständige Magierin bereits jetzt negativ auffallen. Sie wollte einiges ändern, zum besseren.

„Und jetzt darfst du wohl in die schönen Magierquartiere nach oben ziehen, während ich hier festsitze und nicht weiß, wann meine Läuterung stattfinden wird!"

Diese Worte versetzte der Blauhaarigen einen kleinen Stich. Ihr tat Jowan Leid, aber was sollte sie tun? Wäre Irving nicht, dann säße nun nicht vor dem jungen Mann. Ihm hatte sie all das zu verdanken und das wusste Jowan. Dennoch wollte sie versuchen ihren besten Freund hier im Turm ein wenig aufzumuntern. Sie setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf.

„Hey, deine Läuterung kommt sicherlich auch bald! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen."

Er seufzte schwer. „Ich bin schon länger hier als du... manchmal glaube ich, sie wollen mich gar nicht prüfen."

Anija biss sich auf die Lippe. Nein, sie wollten sie eigentlich auch nicht prüfen, wäre nicht ihre _Sonderbehandlung_.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen! Wenn sie mich prüfen, dann dich mit Sicherheit auch!" Nun zauberte sie ihm doch ein klitzekleines Lächeln auf die Wangen. Dann legte sich wieder ein Schatten über seine Gesichtszüge.

„Wenn sie mich nicht zur Läuterung zulassen, dann werden sie mich zum Besänftigten machen... oder ich sterbe. So sieht es aus." Anija ließ die Schultern hängen. Nur im geringen Maße schaffte sie es, seine Angst vor der Besänftigung zu verstehen. Vor dem Tod hingegen schon.

Er schüttelte sich leicht bei dem Gedanken, selbst ein besänftigter zu sein. „Nein" So wie Owain will ich nicht werden. So... so kalt. Nein... nicht mal kalt... als wäre in mir einfach... nichts mehr."

„Du reitest dich da in etwas rein, Jowan! Die Besänftigung ist eine Lösung für die, die Angst vor der Läuterung haben."

„Manchmal wird sie aber auch Schülern aufgezwungen, die sie für zu schwach halten... oder zu gefährlich." Reflexartig wandte Anija ihren Blick von Jowan ab. Sie hatte es wieder in ihm gesehen. Es war kein Neid, keine Eifersucht. Auch keine Angst oder Missgunst. Es war... etwas anderes. Vielleicht ein wenig Bedauern und als wolle er gerne ein Teil von dem haben, was sie besaß. Aber das ging nicht, so sehr sie sich auch davon lossagen wollte.

„Es... es tut mir Leid. Ich sollte damit aufhören. Du hast deine Läuterung bestanden und ich freue mich für dich." Er schenkte ihr ein ehrliches, erfreutes Lächeln und sie erwiderte es.

Jowan schien wieder etwas einzufallen. „Ach! Ich soll dir von Irving ausrichten, dass du sofort zu ihm kommen sollst, wenn du aufwachst."

„Irving? Ist er in seinem Büro?" Fragte Anija nach. Jowan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke schon."

Die Blauhaarige stand von ihrem Bett auf und kramte aus ihrer Betttruhe eine sauber gefaltete Robe. „Dann sollte ich mich jetzt besser fertig machen."

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler nickte. „Wir sehen uns dann später."


	6. Kapitel 6 - Frischer Wind

Mit dem Handtuch fuhr sich Anija wild durch das nasse Haar, wrang so einen Großteil der Flüssigkeit aus. Vollkommen zerzaust stand ihr die blaue Haarpracht förmlich zu Berge. Mit Mühe kämmte sie es glatt. Leichte Wellen schlugen einzelne Strähnen.

Für einen kurzen Moment betrachtete das Mädchen sich in dem Spiegel des kleinen Schminktischs. Missmutig zupfte sie an ihren Haarspitzen. Wie sehr sie sich doch ihr altes Haar zurück wünschte. Aber das lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Und aller anderen Magier in diesem Turm. Das Mädchen besaß nur wenig Hoffnung, dass sie eines Tages wieder so wäre, wie früher.

Sie seufzte leise und griff nach einem Töpfchen mit Puder in einem sanften Rotton. Mit dem breiten Pinsel wischte sie eine hauchzarte Schicht des Puders über ihre Wangen und legte es wieder zur Seite. Mit einem kleineren, aber ebenfalls breitem Pinsel, strich sie ebenfalls nur ganz dünn ein dunkleres Rot über ihre Augenlider. Anijas Blick fiel erneut auf ihr Spiegelbild und sie lächelte leicht.

Vor Jahren hatten andere Schülerinnen der Blauhaarigen mal gezeigt, wie sie bei ihrer blassen Haut ein wenig gesünder aussehen könnte. Und wie sie ihre Augen betonte. Eigentlich gab Anija nie fiel darauf, herausragend schön zu sein, förmlich aus der Menge herauszustechen. Lieber verbarg sie sich hinter ihren Büchern. Dennoch entwickelte sie mit der Zeit das Verlangen danach, zumindest ein wenig ihre geringschätzenden Vorzüge zur Geltung zu bringen und sei dies nur selten. Beispielsweise jetzt.

Mit einem Finger fuhr sie über ihre Unterlippe. Nein, ihre Lippen bräuchte sie nicht betonen. Kurz schielte Anija zu dem Mädchen neben sich. Dieses nahm sich ein wenig mehr Zeit für ihre Schönheit. Viele der Mädchen hielten es so. Es mangelte ihnen im Turm eigentlich an nichts. Ganz gleich ob Nahrung oder Körperpflege. Manch einer würde gar meinen, der Lebensstil eines Zirkelmagiers käme beinahe dem eines Adeligen gleich, aber das wäre weit hoch gegriffen. Man nahm dem Magier schließlich jegliche Freiheit. Einige Mädchen sahen dies meist als Anlass, zumindest wie Adelige auszusehen, waren sie zuvor auch einfache Bauernmädchen.

Anija zupfte erneute an der Spitze einer Strähne, schielte dabei weiterhin zu der jungen Dame. Als sie mit dem schminken fertig war, löste sie ihren Zopf und das nasse viel ihr über die Schultern. Ihre Hände glühten sanft und die Feuchtigkeit verdampfte aus den Haaren. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren sie getrocknet. Die Blauhaarige biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte auf ihre Hände. Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief durch, ehe sie den Zauber ebenfalls zu wirken begann. Anija spürte die Wärme von ihren Händen in ihr Gesicht, bis zu den Haarspitzen steigen. Völlig unkontrolliert rollte sich ihr Haar daraufhin einfach auf und das Mädchen betrachtete sich erschrocken im Spiegel.

Mit einem Seufzer stützte sie ihr Kinn in die Hand und betrachtete ihr aufgekringeltes Haar. Das passierte einfach mit jedem Mal. Das Mädchen neben ihr kicherte leise. Das war halt Anija. Hatte ihre Läuterung bestanden, aber war nicht mal in der Lage, ihre Haare zu trocknen, ohne dass sie sich direkt wild aufdrehten. Die Magierin munterte sich damit auf, dass ihre Frisur nun recht voluminös aussah und ihr einen braven Charme verlieh. Vielleicht ein wenig zu brav.

Aus ihrer Bettruhe zog Anija eine sauber gefaltete Schülerrobe und zog sie sich über. Mit halben Ohr lauschte sie einem Gespräch zwischen zwei Schülerinnen.

„Hast du schon gehört? _Sie_ soll die Läuterung in neuer Rekordzeit bestanden haben!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ser Cullen hat davon erzählt. Er war selbst da. Sie soll großartig gewesen sein."

„Dann kann die Läuterung doch nicht so schwer sein."

„Ich werde jedenfalls schreckliche Angst davor haben."

„Jetzt machst du dich aber lächerlich!"

„Erinnerst du dich an Terry? Er hatte sich eine Woche lang erbrochen, jedes Mal, wenn er daran denken musste. Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht genauso enden."

„Wenn du dich weiter so verrückt machst schon!"

Anija musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um sich ein leises Lachen zu verkneifen. Sie schien einen Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben, aber wann tat sie das nicht? Dieses Mal hingegen schien sie nicht Spott oder Angst gesät zu haben, sondern Respekt. Das Mädchen strich sich die Robe am Körper glatt und war nun bereit zu gehen.

„Glückwunsch zur Läuterung!" Rief eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen Anija zu. Sie lächelte die junge Dame dankend an.

„Danke."

Damit verließ sie den Schlafraum und trat auf den breiten Flur. Wenige Meter vor ihr lehnte bereits der erste Templer in voller Rüstung. Er schien aber alles andere als aufmerksam zu sein.

„Guten Morgen." Grüßte Anija ihn kurz und er schreckte hoch. Hatte wohl oder übel ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten. Wie am Abend zuvor, führte ihr Weg Anija in die Schülerbibliothek. Im Vorbeigehen beobachtete sie einen Schüler und seinen Lehrer bei ihrer ersten Übungsstunde im Umgang mit Feuer. Er zündete sich aus Panik selbst an. Nostalgisch musste das Mädchen an ihre ersten Übungsstunden zurückdenken. Auch heute noch würde sie es schaffen, sich ungewollt anzuzünden.

Hinter einem Regal hörte sie zwei Schüler leise miteinander tuscheln.

„Irgendwie verhält sich Jowan heute seltsam." Brachte das Mädchen von beiden an.

„Heute? Er ist schon seit Tagen so. Vielleicht hat er Ärger mit einem der Verzauberer wegen irgendeiner Sache bekommen. Danach war er ja immer etwas geknickt."

Anijas Blick wanderte zu Boden. In dem Gespräch vorhin war auch ihr aufgefallen, dass Jowan sich eigenartig verhielt. Sie versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er einfach etwas frustriert ist. Die Blauhaarige hatte ihre Läuterung nun hinter sich, obwohl im gesamten Turm bekannt ist, dass sie alles andere als gut im Umgang mit ihrer Magie ist. Selbst Anija war diese Form der Sonderbehandlung ausgesprochen unangenehm.

Im ersten Stock angekommen, schaute das Mädchen zuallererst zu dem Lagerraum. Besänftigte gingen dort ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Sie wirkten immer so... resigniert und hoch konzentriert auf das Mädchen. Dennoch respektierte Anija ihre Arbeit. Ohne die Besänftigten würde vermutlich die gesamte Verwaltung in Kinloch zum erliegen kommen.

Selbst auf dem Flur der Magierquartiere wurde überall getuschelt. Kaum einer würde glauben, welche elende Tratschweiber Magier doch waren, egal in welchem Alter. Voller Empörung unterhielt sich eine kleine Gruppe darüber, dass ein verängstigter Schüler nach Besänftigung gefragt hätte. War ja nicht so, als käme dies nicht immer öfter vor. So viele gescheiterte Schüler, die die Kammer der Läuterung bereits verlassen haben, wunderte es Anija sowieso, ob die Erfolgschancen der Prüfung überhaupt bei 50% lag.

Nun aber war der entscheidende Zeitpunkt gekommen. Wenige Meter vor dem Zimmer des Ersten Verzaubereres blieb Anija stehen und zupfte sich die blaue Robe zurecht. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Worüber machte sie sich eigentlich Sorgen? Er würde ihr vermutlich nur zu der bestandenen Läuterung gratulieren und dann dürfte sie auch wieder gehen. Dennoch bekam sie mit jedem Mal, wenn sie vor der Tür des Ersten Verzauberers stand, ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen.

Sie trat nun näher an die Tür heran, hörte aufgebrachte Männerstimmen von innen. Greagoir und Irving stritten. Eigentlich wollte Anija anklopfen, hielt allerdings inne und bemerkte, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Das Mädchen schaute sich um. Ein Templer stand nicht unweit von ihr auf der Treppe zum nächsten Stockwerk. Er würde vermutlich misstrauisch, wenn sie zu lange zögerlich an der Tür wartete. Zaghaft klopfte Anija nun doch.

„Uldred, Wynne, und die meisten unserer Oberverzauberer haben wir schon nach Ostagar geschickt und einige Magier mit ihnen. Wir haben dem Krieg schon viele von uns überstellt."

„_Wir_? Seit wann fühlt ihr euch derart mit den Magiern in diesem Zirkel verbunden, Greagoir?"

Anija vermied es nochmal zu klopfen, sie würden es wie zuvor wohl nicht hören. Drum drückte sie leise und ganz vorsichtig die Tür auf, spähte in den Rum und trat ein.

„Ich bin als Kommandant für die Templer UND die Magier in dem Turm verantwortlich und ICH sage, dass wir bereits genug für den Krieg entbehrt haben."

„Fürchtet Ihr etwa, die Magier aus der Aufsicht der Kirchen zu entlassen, wo sie ihre vom Erbauer verliehenen Kräfte tatsächlich einsetzen können?"

Der Kommandant machte wütend einen Schritt auf Irving zu.

„Wie könnt Ihr andeuten -"

„Meine Herren bitte!" Ein dritter Mann schaltete sich nun ein. Er besaß schwarzes Haar und einen gleichfarbigen Vollbart. Seine Haut war stark gebräunt, vermutlich von Natur aus bereits dunkel und er war in lange, platten verzierte Gewänder gekleidet. Die Blauhaarige hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor in dem Turm gesehen.

„Irving, du hast besucht."

Die beiden älteren Herren wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu. Anija lächelte nervös, aber freundlich. Sie fühlte sich vor den beiden Obrigkeiten immer klein und unbedeutend. Irvings Miene hellte sich bei dem Anblick seiner Lieblingsschülerin sogleich auf.

„Ah da bist du ja! Komm nur her, mein Kind." Seine Stimme war wie immer voller Wärme.

Der Dunkelhaarige Mann trat nun neben den Ersten Verzauberer.

„Das ist...?" Er brachte seine Frage nicht zu ende, da der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes Antwort genug zu sein schien.

Anija blieb auf respektablen Abstand zu den beiden Männern stehen.

„Ihr habt nach mir geschickt, Erster Verzauberer?"

„Wir reden dann später weiter, Irving." Sprach Greagoir bestimmend und verließ den Raum.

„Ja, natürlich. Also... wo war ich? Ach ja! Das ist Duncan, von den Grauen Wächtern."

Anija war überrascht. Ein Grauer Wächter? Hier in Kinloch? Sie hatte bereits viel von den Grauen Wächtern gelesen, weswegen sie der Umstand seiner Anwesenheit wunderte.

Sie neigte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist mir eine Ehre." Auch er neigte kurz den Kopf zur Begrüßung.

„Habt Ihr mich deswegen zu Euch gerufen?"

„Nein, da wäre noch eine andere Sache, aber erst wollte ich, dass du Duncan kennen lernst."

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich durch den Bart. Ivring sah älter aus als sonst, vermutlich wegen dem Streit mit dem Kommandanten.

„Du hast sicherlich von dem Krieg gehört, der sich im Süden zusammenbraut. Duncan rekrutiert Magier für die Armee des Königs bei Ostagar."

Abgesehen von den Gesprächsfetzen von eben, hatte das Mädchen bereits das eine oder andere in den letzten Tagen aufgeschnappt. Gerade Wynne hatte die Wochen zuvor kein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, sich der Armee anschließen zu dürfen.

„Gegen wen zieht der König denn in den Krieg?" Ihr waren schon diverse Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen und harkte drum dessen nochmal nach.

Nun meldete sich der Graue Wächter zu Wort. „Die Bedrohung durch die Dunkle Brut im Süden wächst. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können."

„Die Dunkle Brut?" Fragte das Mädchen ungläubig und der Mann nickte vielsagend. Sie schluckte unmerklich. Wer viel von den Grauen Wächter las, der informierte sich auch gleichzeitig über die Dunkle Brut. Schreckliche Missgestalten, die für gewöhnlichen in den Tiefen der Erde leben und das Sonnenlicht meiden. Sie kommen nur unter besonderen Bedingungen in Massen an die Oberfläche.

„Eine Horde von ihnen hat sich in der Korcari-Wildnis formiert und droht das Tal nördlich davon anzugreifen. Wenn wir sie nicht zurückschlagen, befürchte ich eine neue Verderbnis."

Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu dem Mann vor sich auf. Eine Verderbnis. Sie war das Schlimmste, was der Welt passieren konnte. Und sie sollte ihren Anfang ausgerechnet im Süden Fereldens nehmen?

„Duncan, du verstörst das arme Mädchen mit deiner Dunklen Brut und der Verderbnis. Heute ist für sie ein Festtag." Wandte der Erste Verzauberer nun bedenklich ein.

„Wir leben in schwierigen Zeiten, mein Lieber." Meinte Duncan leicht spöttisch.

„Dennoch sollten wir uns Momente der Leichtfertigkeit gönnen, gerade in schwierigen Zeiten."

„Na ja... aber es bringt nichts die Augen vor der Realität und der Gefahr zu verschließen." Warf Anija vorsichtig ein und bekam dafür Zustimmung.

Irving schien sich nun voll und ganz dem eigentlichen Grund für Anijas Auftauchen zu widmen.

„Die Läuterung ist bestanden. Dein Phylakterion wurde nach Denerim geschickt. Du gehörst nun offiziell als Magier zum Zirkel der Magi."

Der Blauhaarigen wurde bei diesen Worten ganz warm und sie sprach heiter: „Vielen Dank, Erster Verzauberer."

Duncan wandte sich Irving. „Verzeihung, aber was ist ein Phylakterion?"

Bevor der alte Mann etwas sagen konnte, beantwortete Anija haltlos die Frage.

„Unsere Leine von der Kirche."

Irving legte seine Stirn in Falten und blickte seine ehemalige Schülerin stutzig an. Schüchtern räusperte sie sich und murmelte ein „Entschuldigung...".

Er lachte sanft auf. „Nun so hart würde ich mich jetzt nicht ausdrücken. Aber es trifft schon fast den Kern. Allen Schülern wird am Tag ihrer Ankunft Blut abgenommen und in speziellen Fläschchen aufbewahrt."

„Damit man sie jagen kann, sollten sie abtrünnig werden." Fügte Duncan recht trocken hinzu.

Irving verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Du weißt selbst, dass die Begabung der Magie Misstrauen und Furcht erregt, vor allem unter der nicht magiebegabten Bevölkerung. Wir _müssen_ beweisen, dass wir mit unserer Macht verantwortungsbewusst umgehen können."

Der Erste Verzauberer widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder dem Mädchen.

„Du hast dein Verantwortungsbewusstsein zur Magie bewiesen. Ich übergebe dir hiermit deinen Stab einen Ring mit den Insignien des Zirkels. Sprich mit Leorah, sie wird dir deine Magierroben später übergeben. Trage all diese Dinge mit Stolz, du hast sie dir verdient."

Noch während er diese Worte zu Anija sagte, ließ er einen Stab von der Wand in seine Hand schweben und überreichte ihn zusammen mit dem Ring Anija. Strahlend nahm sie beiden Gegenstände entgegen und zog sogleich den Ring über ihren rechten Zeigefinger.

„Ich danke Euch vielmals, Erster Verzauberer."

„Denk daran: Du darfst niemandem von der Läuterung erzählen." Erinnerte er sie und die Blauhaarige nickte selbstverständlich. Sie hatte bereits einmal stillschweigen bewahrt, doch würden abgesehen von Jowan noch viel mehr Schüler kommen und sie nach der Läuterung ausfragen wollen.

Irving ließ ein Geräusch der Zufriedenheit hören. „Also gut! Der Tag gehört dir. Tu, wonach dir beliebt."

Erneut nickte sie, nahm dies als Entlassung aus dem Gespräch.

Der Graue Wächter wandte sich an den ersten Verzauberer.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser meine Nachricht an Ostagar verfassen und gehe zurück in mein Zimmer. Wir können uns später noch unterhalten, Irving."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Und ich werde noch was mit Greagoir zu besprechen haben. Anija?"

Sie blickte aufmerksam zu ihm auf.

„Wärst du so nett und begleitest Duncan zu seinem Zimmer? Du weißt ja, wo sich die Gästezimmer befinden."

Sie nickte als Antwort. „Es wäre mir eine Freude."

Die Anwesenden nahmen dies als Abschied und Anija verließ zusammen mit Duncan die Räumlichkeiten des Ersten Verzauberers. Anfänglich gingen sie schweigsam den breiten Gang entlang. Duncan nahm eine kurze Gestik seitens des Mädchen aus dem Augenwinkel war. Sie hatte einem Templer zugewunken, welcher nur zögerlich und mit nervösem Lächeln ihren Gruß, ebenfalls mit einem Handwink, erwiderte.

„Seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier war kommt mir der Turm zunehmend verwirrender vor." Merkte der Graue Wächter an.

Anija lachte auf. „Ich habe auch mehrere Jahre gebraucht, bevor ich mich hier halbwegs zurecht fand."

Unter seinem vollen, schwarzen Bart zuckte sein Mundwinkel leicht, fand wohl die Tatsache amüsant, dass selbst die hier lebenden Magier Probleme mit der Orientierung hatten.

Anija biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe. Obwohl sie ansatzweise wusste, was einen Grauen Wächter und speziell Duncan nach Kinloch führte, so kam es ihr eigenartig vor, dass der König bei solch dringlichen Angelegenheit nicht einfach einen Abgesandten schickte.

„Dich scheint etwas zu bedrücken?" Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann. Mit seinen dunklen schien er beinahe all ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Na ja... ich hatte mich nur gefragt, warum der König einen Grauen Wächter schickt, um Magier für seine Armee zu rekrutieren." Gab sie als ehrliche Antwort.

„Ich war ohnehin auf dem Weg hier her, um nach einer Sache zu suchen."

„Waren Sie erfolgreich?"

Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu den Besänftigten im Lager.

„Ja, ich denke schon."

Anija lächelte freundlich.

„Das freut mich für Sie. Werden Sie dann noch lange bleiben?"

„Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie sich die Situation entwickelt." Er verschleierte den Umstand, über den der Kommandant mit Irving zuvor stritt.

Das Mädchen schmunzelte. Der Krieg trübte nicht nur ihre Gedanken. Greagoir entließ tatsächlich nur ungern Magier derart aus seiner Aufsicht. Auch wenn er stets einen Zwist zwischen den hier stationierten Templern und lebenden Magiern zu vermeiden versuchte, so standen ihm bei solch einem Thema die Haare zu Berge. Manchmal mochte er das Gegenteil beweisen, doch nahm er oft den Schutz der Magier sehr ernst.

„Kommandant Greagoir möchte keine weiteren Magier nach Ostagar schicken, oder?" Fragte sie vorsichtig und mit gedämpfter Stimme nach. In einem Zirkel hatten selbst die Wände Ohren.

Er war dem Mädchen einen kurzen Blick zu. „Mir steht es nicht zu, das zu kommentieren."

Anija nickte verständlich. Dies war eine Sache, die nur den Ersten Verzauberer und den Templer-Kommandanten betraf.

„Steht es denn schlecht um den Süden?" Ein wenig Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Wenn sie weitere Magier brauchten, dann konnten die Verluste nicht allzu gering sein.

„Nun, ich war selbst noch nicht dort, kann die Lage daher selbst nicht einschätzen. Aber Magier werden immer gebraucht, ganz gleich, ob der Kampf zu den eigenen Gunsten verläuft, oder nicht."

Die Blauhaarige nickte erneut.

„Und sie freuen sich darüber, einmal den Zirkel zu verlassen und ihr Kräfte tatsächlich einsetzen zu können." Fügte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu. Der Graue Wächter zog einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe.

„Würdest du auch nach Ostagar aufbrechen?"

„Ich?" Sie wirkte verwundert, gar ein wenig entsetzt auf diese Frage hin. Als wäre es so abwegig, dass man ausgerechnet sie in den Süden schickte. Sie winkte diesen Vorschlag sofort eifrig ab.

„O-Oh nein! I-Ich möchte mit meiner Magie niemandem schaden."

„Im Krieg werden meist mehr Heiler benötigt, als Magier die sich aktiv in der Schlacht beteiligen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„I-Ich habe gerade erst meine Läuterung bestanden, bin also seit knapp einem Tag keine Schülerin mehr! Für solch wichtigen Aufgaben sollten erfahrene Magier eingesetzt werden, wie die Ober Verzauberer."

Es mochte seltsam klingen, doch blieb die Blauhaarige tatsächlich lieber im Turm, als in einen krieg zu ziehen. Viele Magier in Kinloch erträumten gar ihr ganzes Leben eine Chance wie diese herbei. Es war nur fair, wenn Anija ihnen den Vortritt ließ. Außerdem war sie bei ihren Büchern besser aufgehoben, als irgendwo anders. Duncan erwiderte darauf nichts. Vermutlich stimmte er ihr zu, zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Da wären wir." Schlussendlich waren sie bei den Gästezimmern angekommen.

Der Graue Wächter neigte zum Dank den Kopf.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mich begleitet hast."

Sie lächelte freundlich. „Gerne doch. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

„Den wünsche ich dir auch."

Die Magierin senkte ihr Haupt zum Abschied, als der Mann sogleich in dem Gästequartier verschwand. Anija begab sich nun zurück in das Erdgeschoss. Sie wollte den Besänftigten dabei helfen, ihre Sachen in die Magierschlafräume zu bringen.


End file.
